


no one dies in blue valley

by lamonika



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, I hope, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Не я принадлежу прошлому, а прошлое принадлежит мне. (с)
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler





	1. Мустанг шестьдесят шестого (Рик/Бет)

— Итак, — говорит Бет; вид у нее озабоченный. — Как насчет дня рождения Джона Леннона?

Рик смотрит на нее тем самым взглядом «почему я вообще разговариваю с людьми»: нахмуренные брови, поджатые губы, можно хоть сейчас снимать для учебника по психологии, эмоция «скептицизм», или как ее там. Бет знает это «как ее там», но затыкает голос в голове до того, как сболтнет ерунду. И таким взглядом ее не пронять. Других — может быть. С ней не срабатывает.

В конце концов Рик пожимает плечами и вписывает число (Чак подсказывает дату до того, как открывается гугл, и интернет, прямо скажем, тут паршивый). Дата, конечно же, не подходит.

Чтоб тебя, чертова химия.

*

Они сидят в гараже Пэта. Солнечный свет заливает стену напротив, под потолком кружится пыль и мелкие обрывки бумаги; Рик крутит в ладони персик, откладывает, подбрасывает очередную испорченную страницу вверх, и она разлетается снежными хлопьями. Те планируют на пол, на головы и в салон машины, где Чапел, надев свои чудо-очки, превращается в «никто не видит меня»-версию, версию без улыбки до ушей и тремора, бессмысленных разговоров и взглядов исподлобья. Бет Рика не тревожит, чистит апельсин — оранжевые капли набухают и скатываются по пальцам, едва задевая рукава, но она, увлеченная перешептываниями с Чаком, этого не замечает.

Рик чувствует себя мальчиком-который-выжил. Лайт-версией, с зеленой вспышкой перед глазами, часовым абонементом на силы и без волшебной палочки. Никаких тебе «ты волшебник». Никаких тебе возвращений из мертвых.

Грустная сказка без морального посыла.

— Число Пи? — предполагает Бет.

— Уже пробовал.

— Масса бозона Хиггса?

— Чтобы шифр превратился в пожелание смерти?

— А дату рождения дяди?

— Мимо.

Бет накрывает пальцами губы, измазанные апельсиновым соком, всматривается в линзы очков, стучит носком ботинка по двери автомобиля. Она возится с задачкой за компанию с Чаком не первый день, ломает голову, хотя могла бы давно все бросить. Этим альтруизмом можно давиться, пока благие намерения не встанут поперек горла, перекрыв кислород. Ешь свои персики, Рик, эта формула тебе не по зубам. Ты — не твой отец. Ты — не твой отец. Ты не…

Мама часто говорила, что замысловатую паутину тяжело распутать. На самом же деле все просто: паутина не распутывается — сразу рвется. Сцепленные между собой нити превращаются в обрывки, неприятно липнущие к коже, вот как сейчас, когда это противное ощущение щекотки на лице начинает доводить особенно сильно.

Рик вытирает щеку шершавым рукавом заношенной толстовки. Ткань намокает.

Он жует чертовы персики, стараясь не смотреть на Бет.

*

Они не совсем команда. Скорее, ее набросок, черновик, попытка переписать историю так, чтобы конец получился счастливым. Кортни, ведомая призрачными убеждениями, не подкрепленными никакими фактами, Йоланда, открещивающаяся от нормальной себя в пользу себя-супергероини, он и Бет… Рик не знает, что там про него и Бет.

Бет — аутсайдер.

Рик — тоже.

И он правда не понимает, почему в итоге они повсюду таскаются вдвоем, как приклеенные, зависают в гараже, пока Кортни носится с Пэтом, а Йоланда выбивает из груши в зале все обиды, идут по тоннелям в сторону предполагаемого убежища (скрип двери, за которой заперт Соломон, преследует Рика во сне; ничем хорошим это не кончается), обсуждают формулу, подбирая ключ.

Стоят посреди свалки автомобилей, где потихоньку ржавеет остов машины, на которой мать Джоуи пыталась сбежать из этой дыры.

Бет тревожно колупает блестящий детский лак на ногтях, пока Рик возится среди металлолома, разыскивая детали для отцовской машины. Ржавчина и грязь оседают пленкой на пальцах, въедаются пятнами в ткань толстовки. Солнце почти жжет макушку, хотя на дворе уже глубокая осень, — кардиган Бет сливается с пожухлой листвой, бежевое на бежевом, «Рик, поторопись».

Ветер задувает под толстовку облако пыли, Рик чувствует, как покрывается мурашками загривок, вытягивает из салона машины шляпу, в которой, Джоуи клялся, всегда можно найти кролика.

В шляпе что-то сухо перекатывается. Джоуи не уточнял, живого ли.

Они здесь за деталями — для машины Рика, и для этой дьявольской конструкции, которую собрал Пэт, и просто для гаража, но в итоге — все же за ответами. Вряд ли машину разбил Соломон Гранди, только Рику не легче, смотреть на покореженный металл тошно и страшно, и еще — самую чуточку — кисло, так, что привкус угольно-черной жвачки с мятой начинает напоминать горсть искупанных в солярке гвоздей.

Сейчас можно было бы сидеть в гараже, вписывать наугад даты в попытках разгадать формулу, ломать с хрустом багет и мазать его конфитюром, кажется, Бет нравится все апельсиновое, а выпечку туда тащит вечно голодная Кортни, или готовиться к тестам по истории и химии, будто кого-то волнуют занятия, когда город на пороге неизвестной угрозы стучит своими кукольными пальцами в дверь, Йоланда бы за них помолилась… Рик сбивается с мыслей, сплошным потоком сменяющих друг друга, отбрасывая шляпу и находя нужную деталь среди обломков, наконец выпрямляясь. Спину ломит, Бет содрала лак с половины ногтей, солнце печет макушку и слепит глаза, и Рик может поклясться, что не помнит, когда в последний раз его суббота была нормальной.

Слова в голове перемешиваются, и буква Н — «неблагонадежность, ненависть, невежество, несовместимость, независимость, не смотри на нее в этом нет смысла она не будет смотреть в ответ нет нет не-а» — разливается кипятком мигрени в висках.

— Как насчет машины? — спрашивает внезапно Бет, стягивая очки Миднайта на шею и близоруко щурясь. Рик знает, что она не видит его лица, и благодарит за это мироздание: губа немеет от того, как сильно он ее прикусывает, слова застревают наждачкой в глотке. Вид у Бет беззащитный, «мне будет шестнадцать в мае», взгляд открытый и направленный в пространство, расплывающееся пятнами.

— Какой машины? — Рик честно пытается справиться с собой, пока Чапел копается в сумке в поиске нормальных очков и пакета для деталей. Голос у него дрожит.

— Твоего отца. Мустанг? Пэт говорил. — Бет цепляет очки на нос; Рик смотрит на нее беспомощно, бежевое на бежевом, солнечные лучи подсвечивают волосы и силуэт, господи, почему они раньше не общались в школе, кто только послал им Кортни, собравшую Нью-ОСА… — Рик? Все хорошо?

— Мустанг шестьдесят шестого, — повторяет Рик. И снова, и снова, пока это не приобретает смысл, а затем они бегут в гараж, едва не влетев в хозяина свалки и сунув на ходу в шершавые ладони все пэтовы деньги, покрытые пятнами грязи и ржавчины, и Бет, бегущая тоже, как привязанная, кричит ему что-то.

Мустанг шестьдесят шестого, мустанг шестьдесят шестого, мустанг шестьдесят шестого, дьявольская машина, которую он уже десятки раз успевал проклясть.

Ну конечно.

*

Бет улыбается ему — «в солнечном свете, падающем на озера…» — с дневником в руках, лучи цвета авады, спасибо еще разок мелкому брату Кортни за сравнение, сканируют формулы, и ключ, чтоб его вместе с машиной, подходит, раз Чак начинает бормотать что-то маловразумительное, что понимает только Бет, и Рик не замечает, как начинает улыбаться сам. Скулы сводит с непривычки, Чак остается лежать на нагретом солнечными лучами станке, обрабатывая информацию и собирая из нее странный, изломанный пазл линий, переходов и тупиков.

Бет перекатывает по столу рассыпанные персики, небрежно стряхивая подушечками пальцев с тонкой кожицы хлопья белой краски; пол до сих пор усыпан обрывками бумаги, и Пэт будет в ярости, но Рик это переживет. Он болтает ногами в стоптанных кедах, смотрит, как посверкивает ободранный лак, и внутри все жжется, как от газировки, и глаза почему-то щиплет.

Чак выводит мерцающую карту в пространство, абсолютно точно составленную из формул, и вот она, работа всей отцовской жизни, висит длиной волны пятьсот — пятьсот шестьдесят, над усыпанным бумагой полом. Из-за света голограмма кажется тусклой, и Рик спрыгивает со стола, проходит прямо сквозь нее, как тогда, ночью, возле снесенного ударом дерева, проскальзывает через момент жизни и смерти, запечатленный в цифрах и запертый на ключ от мустанга шестьдесят шестого.

И когда Рик целует тянущуюся вверх Бет, с ободранным лаком и пальцами, перепачканными персиковым соком и хлопьями краски, с «никто не видит меня»-улыбкой, жгущей губы, он осмеливается подумать, что, может быть, хотя бы на этот раз смерть обойдет их город стороной.


	2. При невыясненных обстоятельствах (Кортни, Джордан, AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 эпизод, «Я бы защитил Кортни, мы могли бы уехать все вместе».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня много вопросов к финалу, но господи, как же Джордан хорош  
> упомянутые норвежские штуки (подробнее тут: https://arzamas.academy/mag/811-norwegian):  
> \- то, что было до Påskekrim (пасхального детектива) - традиция на пасху идти кататься на лыжах  
> \- Janteloven (закон Янты) - забавная штука, которая подходит для истории с планом Джордана  
> \- Dugnad (дюгнад,совместный труд pro bono, для общего блага) - помощь, поддержка соседей, субботники, всякое такое  
> \- Utepils - Пиво, которое пьют на уличной веранде, потому что теплая погода позволяет  
> \- vaffelhjеrte (вафельное сердце) - традиционные норвежские вафли

Джордан говорит с ней на норвежском: учит грамматике, «твое произношение все лучше», довольно щелкает языком, если выходит повторить особенно сложную часть текста, и с каждым днем шелестящие страницы в узловатых пальцах бабушки и дедушки все меньше напоминают бессмыслицу.

Когда Кортни обнимает Джордана, ей кажется, что под руками должен находиться металл, а не лед.

Она мало что помнит, списывает глупости осязания на травму. Лента шоссе, вьющаяся под колесами, переворачивается и оказывается над головой, Небраска — смазанное пятно на карте, гудение и тепло в пальцах, жидкое золото на коже; врачи говорят, что все будет в порядке, это пройдет. Доктор Кинг, светя фонариком в глаза, держит за подбородок цепко и аккуратно, и Кортни чувствует щекотку в черепной коробке, словно там просыпаются бабочки, шорохом крыльев распугивающие все мысли. Джордан никогда не оставляет ее наедине с доктором Кингом, и Кортни благодарна, хотя сама не знает, за что, — Генри не выглядит опасным, просто слишком суровым, отстраненным, не таким, как другие врачи.

Это пройдет, это все пройдет, говорят они, и Кортни глотает таблетки от головной боли, кивая и стирая идущую носом кровь.

Бабушка и дедушка читают ей о законе Янты и дюгнаде, о хрустком последнем снеге, рассеченном лыжами на Пасху, и утепильсе — смешной традиции пить пиво на верандах в честь потепления; вместе с мамой Кортни готовит «вафельные сердца», высовывается в окно с вафлей, зажатой в зубах, подбородок измазан клубничным джемом, нос немеет от мороза, пес крутится в ногах и выпрашивает угощение. Кэмерон шлет фотокарточки из школы, рисунки на салфетках и полях учебников, среди цветов, птиц и портретов краями идут витиеватые линии, складывающиеся в мозаику слов. Джордан говорит, что однажды Кортни тоже вернется в школу, сразит всех своим талантом, а Кортни, не подходящая к турнику уже много месяцев, соединяет рисунки Кэмерона, рвет их и сует в шредер. «СТАР» из чернильных линий превращается в разноцветные бумажные полоски, в голове все горит, «мой брат младше», что-то внутри тянется к свету — золотому и иномирному.

Джордан ловит ее у самого пола, заботливый и привычный, стирает кровь с лица, гладит руками по круглым щекам, — пальцы будто из снега. «Это пройдет, это все пройдет, мы позвоним Генри», доктор Кинг пропишет ей новые лекарства и скажет не перенапрягаться, а взгляд у него будет больной и тяжелый.

— Эй, пап, — улыбается через силу Кортни, и Джордан беспомощно замирает, судорожно сжимая плечи в кофте крупной вязки с мариус-орнаментом. — Доктор Кинг же сможет меня вылечить? И тогда мы все пойдем кататься на лыжах на Пасху — и ты, и мама, и я, и Кэмерон, и бабушка с дедушкой…

Темнота с искрами жидкого золота тянет ее в объятия, как тогда, полгода назад, когда двадцать пять миллионов человек умерло при невыясненных обстоятельствах, и лента шоссе, ведущая из Небраски, опрокинулась вместе с небом; что-то горело, скрежет металла грузовика, вылетевшего на встречную, все больше походил на плач, угасало гудение под пальцами, леденея и трескаясь, и небо, когда Кортни с Барбарой и скулящим псом вытащили из покореженного окровавленного салона машины, было неестественно пустым.

Кортни не дает этому участку памяти вернуться — отклоняется, падает на спину, вышвыривая себя из спасительной темноты, когда доктор Кинг подносит пластырь к локтевому сгибу, придерживая иглу. Джордан сидит рядом, спокойный, как тогда, в день аварии, склонившийся над щурящейся Кортни вместе с Генри и загородивший все небо.

Кортни рвется сквозь вязкую дрему наркоза, пытаясь сказать, как она благодарна.

Кортни Уиттмор боится звезд.


End file.
